Black and White
by Nightlingbolt-1000
Summary: Being an animal mage, Lisanna was used to seeing the world in black and white. But now she finds that her world is a bit more gray than she thought. NatsuxErza from Lisanna's POV.


**Hello, people! Nightlingbolt here! No, I'm not just some crap impostor (speaking of which, VOTE FOR DITTO!). This is just my less-than-1,000 words account. In the past, I've had a semi-strict minimum of 1,000 words, yet I've been keeping my old pre-Nightlingbolt works on that account. Funny thing. I can't really remember a time I wasn't Nightlingbolt (at least on FF), yet I know I wasn't. In a way, this name feels like a sort of... rebirth to me.**

**Anyway, I plan on moving all my under-1000-word projects to this account, so if you liked, for example, Sleep Talk, that'll be moved to this account, and any future works that fall shy of that, like this one, will be posted here. Finally, just so everyone's aware, by "less than 1000 words," I mean before the Author's Notes.**

**Now that I've given you fatsos the skinny, on with the story!**

* * *

><p>In the aftermath of Team Natsu's adventure in Edolas, Lisanna, posing as her counterpart for that world, was dragged back to Earthland along with its other mages. When the news of her identity became apparent, the Fairy Tail Guild celebrated as only they could – loud, reckless, and with more alcohol than any other guild could drink in a year.<p>

Lisanna, of course, was thrilled to be back. Being away from her guild – well, her real guild – was hard on her, and it was a load off her shoulders to be back home at last. Everyone partied in her honor, welcoming her back whenever they had the time. Even the new members welcomed her earnestly. Even so, there was still one thing missing.

Natsu.

The pink-haired Dragon Slayer hadn't treated her with the same warm welcome as the rest of the guild. In fact, he had been avoiding the animal mage ever since she got back. It was clear to Lisanna that something was on his mind; he never missed a guild celebration in his life.

She considered asking someone where Natsu was, but decided it wasn't worth spoiling their celebrations. So she snuck away from everyone and headed outside, where she assumed the form of a blue wolf with only the faintest indication of her human features.

As she rushed through Magnolia and out to the woods, Lisanna reflected upon how much she missed her animal forms. The strength and smells they afforded her were always such a rush. The only real downside was the inherent colorblindness that came with most all her full body Take Overs.

This was fine with her. She liked seeing the world in black and white. One or the other, either it was or it wasn't. But Edolas had been largely a gray area for her. Its Fairy Tail was and was not the guild she knew all at once, and that distressed her for a while.

Eventually, she picked up the scent of fresh fish. Not surprising; Natsu had a tendency to go fishing whenever there was something he needed to think about. She sprung in the direction of the scent, the smell of fish getting stronger and stronger as she approached. Finally, she saw Natsu sitting on the riverbank, rod out, line in the water, and...

Wait, was that Erza leaning on his shoulder?

So _that's_ why Natsu was avoiding her! Somewhere in the last two years, he and Erza had become a couple, and being the noble idiot he was, he most likely didn't want to hurt her!

Lisanna needed a moment to remind herself that these weren't their Edolas counterparts, but the Natsu and Erza that she and her siblings grew up with, the Erza that was once Mira's rival, and the Natsu she had hatched Happy's egg with, the Natsu whose "wife" she called herself as a running joke between them.

Well, she supposed Erza wouldn't let that joke continue, judging by the way Natsu took his hand off the line just long enough to run his fingers through the Titania's hair.

Whether the guild knew was still a mystery to her, but the concept really did make her think of the irony compared to Edolas. Erza Knightwalker was cold, ruthless, and gave nary a second thought to killing her targets. Conversely, Natsu Dragion was timid, hesitant, and could barely hurt a fly. The idea of those two having a civilized conversation with each other, never mind romance, while here in Earthland, their counterparts could share such a tender moment together, was nothing short of mind-blowing.

The two worlds, Lisanna concluded, weren't as black and white as she thought. Without a word, she sprinted off back to Magnolia, hopefully unnoticed by either of her guildmates.

At the edge of the forest, Lisanna stopped to take in her surroundings. Through the eyes of an animal, she saw the world in black and white. She pondered Dragion's relationship with Edo-Lisanna and how it may have paralleled her relationship with her Natsu. She speculated on different ways Dragion and Knightwalker could possibly end up together. But ultimately, she shook her head and decided she was overthinking things.

After all, she thought, what good were black and white if they didn't make gray?

* * *

><p><strong>Well, the goal was to explain NatsuxErza from Lisanna's perspective, so how'd that work out for me? As I've said before, I really, really doubt my ability to write Lisanna. I mean, geez, Mashima, at least give us an arc to properly introduce her instead of jumping straight into the S-Class Trials.<strong>

**But anyway, that's about it for me. So peace and love from Nightlingbolt. Bye bye.**


End file.
